Grinds (trick)
Grind tricks are skateboard/fingerboard tricks that require moving across a ledge or rail normally on the trucks of the fingerboard/skateboard. The list 5-0 Grind : Pronounced "Five-Oh". In this maneuver, the back truck grinds the rail/edge, while the front truck is suspended directly above the rail/edge. This move is similar to the manual, although the tail may be scraped against the obstacle as well as the back truck, which is not considered proper on a manual. Also called "Tailgrind". Nosegrind : In a Nosegrind, the skateboard's front truck grinds a rail or edge, while the back truck is suspended over the rail/edge. It is similar to the nose manual, except performed on a rail, coping, or ledge. Rodney Mullen is one of the few people who can balance a legitimate nosegrind down a lengthy handrail. This move originated on vert, initially in the form of Niel Blender's New Deal (nose pivot to disaster), then by his more advanced progression of said move, the "Newer Deal", which left out the disaster part and just pivoted all the way back in. Crooked Grind : Also known as Crooks, Pointer Grind, or the K-grind after the man to whom the trick is most commonly accredited, Eric Koston . It is like a nosegrind, but the tail of the board is angled away from the rail/ledge on which the trick is performed, causing the edge of the deck's nose to also rub. Invented by Dan Peterka. Overcrook Grind : The same as a Crooked grind but the skateboarder ollies over the rail at an angle. It is when the majority if the board is angled on the opposite side of the rail to a normal 'crook' grind. Feeble Grind : '''In this move, the back truck grinds a rail while the front truck hangs over the rail's far side. Professional skateboard legend Josh Nelson is the inventor of this grind back in 1986 at the Del Mar skate ranch in Del Mar, California. The name feeble grind came from Josh Nelson's friend and fellow skateboarder Sean Donnelley. Sean used to call Josh "the feeb" which was short for feeble, because Nelson was so skinny and often had broken limbs and injuries from skateboarding. Many people watched Josh create this unique type of grind and people would say "Look at the "Feeb" do the feeble grind!" '''Smith Grind : This maneuver entails the back truck grinding an edge or rail, while the front truck hangs over the near side of the object,leaving the edge of the deck to rub the lip/edge. This trick was named after its inventor Mike Smith. It is considered by many to be the most difficult basic grind trick.The backside version was originated by deaf Florida powerhouse Monty Nolder. Willy Grind : Very rarely executed, the Willy is done with the front truck sliding on the grinding surface (as in a nose grind) while the back truck hangs down below the surface on the side to which the skateboarder approached. Also called "Nosesmith" or "Scum Grind." Losi Grind : '''Popularized by Allen Losi. A Losi Grind is the equivalent of a feeble grind on the front truck. Also called "Nosefeeble," "Over-Willy" or "Over-Scum." '''Salad Grind : '''This is very similar to the 5-0, but the front truck is suspended over the far side of the rail/edge the grind is performed on. Like the "overcrook" grind is like a crooked nosegrind the Salad grind is like a crooked 5-0, or a combo 5-0/bluntslide. This trick has been invented by Eric Dressen, hence the name (dressen, dressing, salad dressing). '''Suski Grind : This is also very similar to the 5-0 but unlike the salad grind your front trucks are pointed towards you like a smith grind but above the ledge unlike the smith grind Tailslide : When you slide with the tail of the skateboard. Noseslide : Same as a tailside but sliding on the nose of the skateboard Boardslide : '''A boardslide is a grind in which the skater puts the middle of his deck on the pole/curb, holds it in place, moving 90 degrees to the rail. '''Lipslide : This is a boardslide but to get onto the rail you bring the back trucks over the rail. In a boardslide, to get onto the rail, you bring the front trucks over the rail. Bluntslide : '''This is a tailslide where you ollie over the rail onto the tail. Nosebluntslide : A Bluntslide performed on the nose of the board. '''Blindslide : A maneuver in which the skater semi-kickflips, and slides their board backside. Some may refer to it as a backside darkslide. Nail Slide : '''A grind in which both the nose and tail are sliding down the rails or ledges which are spaced perfectly apart. The name comes from Nose and tAIL. '''Hurricane : A 180 degree turn into a backwards feeble grind, exiting via a little less than 180 degree return spin. This trick was invented on vert by Neil Blender in 1985; an early proto-version can by witnessed in Powell Peralta's second video, Future Primitive, during Blender's brief cameo appearance on Lance Mountain's backyard ramp. Many of today's pros also do it on street obstacles such as handrails and ledges. This trick is easier to perform backside, but Tony Hawk did introduce the rarer frontside version in 1989. Sugarcane : '''This is essentially an over rotated lipslide that lands you in position similar to a hurricane. A frontside sugarcane would have you in the same position on a rail as a backside hurricane and a backside sugarcane would be like a frontside hurricane. '''Layback Grind : This is an archaic variation of the basic frontside or backside grind whereupon the skater leans back ("lays back") and places their trailing hand on or near the lip being ground,ostensibly to help "push" the grind further. Original Bones Brigade member Jay Smith did the earliest and most popular frontside examples, slashing out violently at the lip with his board while placing his hand well down the transition, in a very "surf-style" pose. By 1979 the move was being taken up on top of the lip (both truck and hand) by Duane Peters, the distinction being noted by the adjustment of the name to "layback roll-out",or occasionally,"layback grind-to-tail". The backside version was introduced by Eddie "El Gato" Elguera later that same year. Caveman Grinds : A caveman grind is when a skater, instead of ollieing up onto a rail, starts with the board in his hand, places it onto the rail in the desired grind position and at the same time jumps onto the board, starting the grind. Barley Grind : This is where the skater does a full 180 and land switch on the obstacle in a smith grind. the combination of the 180 and the switch smith make the trick a barley. 5-0 Hand Drag : This trick is a 5-0 and while doing one, you drag your back hand on the rail/ledge. Also called a Tractor Slide. Boardslide Hand Drag : Same as a 5-0 Hand Drag except you do a boardslide and drag the hand of your choice. Wax the Rail : When you do a Nosegrind Hand Drag. Boardslide Body Varial : This trick is performed by doing a frontside boardslide, While doing it the skater jumps and turns his body 180 degrees and lands back on the board. Originally called a "Slide n Hope" as in "Hope you/I make it" Invented by Jim Thiebaud of Real Skateboards. 50-50 Body Varial : ''' In this trick the skater does a 50-50. While doing so he jumps and turns his body 180 and lands back on the board. '''Dark 50-50 : likes a darkslide but the board is upside and the whole griptape slidso n the rail/ledge. Basically it is a 50-50 with the board upside down. Can be called at "Tapeslide" or "Darkgrind". Primo Slides/Grinds : '''When in rail stance and slide on the ledge slash rail. Primo grind in when you grind on both wheels/bearings in rail stance. '''Pogo grind : When you are in pogo stance and are grinding on bottom trucks. Grab Grinds : '''When you do grabs on the board while grinding. All nosegrinds/slides are used a lot with a tailgrab. All tailgrind/slides are usually used with a nosegrab. A lot of combos can be made using grabs on boards. '''One Footed Grinds : Where you grind on one foot than land. One footed crooked grinds are most common because lots of time your back foot comes off because most pressure is on the front foot. Every grind can be one footed. Crailslide : Very common grab grind where you do a tailslide and your back hand does a nose grab. Hand Drag grinds/slides : When your hand slides on the rail while grinding usually don't on slides or grinds where you lean on a truck. Can be done in any grind. Body varial grinds : '''When you turn your body 180 while the board slides. Almost always done on grind that doesn't require pressure with feet. '''5-0 overturn : '''When the rider does a 5-0 and turn the truck into a nosegrind. '''Nosegrind Overturn : When the rider is grinding on the front truck and turns it into a 5-0. Crail Bluntslide : '''When the rider does a crail slide over the far side of the rail/ledge. '''Seatbelt slide : When you do a nose slide and crab the tail with your front hand. Seatbelt Bluntslide : You do a Nose Crailslide on the far side of the rail/ledge. Darklipslide : When the rider does a darkslide but brings the back trucks over the rail. Dark tricks : '''When the board is upside down and each foot is on the far side of the truck. There are all extremely difficult to do. '''Barley Feeble : 270 to a switch feeble. Combination of both make it a barley feeble. Crail grind : 5-0 Back hand nosegrab Seatbelt grind : Nosegrind front hand tailgrab. Coffin 50-50 : '''while lying on the board on your back you're doing a 50-50 grind. '''Chocolate jammy : '''a Feeble over turn, or a feeble to losi grind. '''Tailbock grind : Tailslide nosegrab Noseblock grind : Nosegrind tailgrab Hangten nosegrind : '''Nosegrind when both of your feet are on the nose with your toes pointing forward. '''Hangfive nosegrind : A one footed nose grind with your toe pointing forward. Reference *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Grinds_(skateboarding) See also *fingerboard tricks *Slides (trick)